


Not Drunk

by Beccorsola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccorsola/pseuds/Beccorsola
Summary: “Smoke, Potter?”“Sure.”A glimpse into their life. A house party, alcohol, nicotine, and a feeling he couldn't ignore.





	

“Smoke, Potter?”  
“Sure.”

Harry stood from the floor he had been sitting cross legged, surrounded by a circle of old and new friends, and alcohol. So much alcohol. Hermione glanced over to him, and she smiled, gesturing to the near empty bottle of Fire Whisky. And he nodded, just as Draco assured her and the group that they’d do a beer run on the way back, no matter what. And then the pair were stepping through the door, back into the breech, and Harry found it hard to breathe, surrounded by the bulging partiers. But he was pulled forward by firm bony fingers around his wrist, and Draco was shielding him and finally, he could breathe a little. He watched as the tall blonde man in front of him laughed, his teeth bared and his face wild as they shoved their way through the throng until at last, they were outside where the air was clean and refreshing, and Harry could finally take a deep breath. Draco let him go and stepped around the corner of the house, and Harry followed, finding him seated on an ornate bench in a private alcove, his hand holding out an already lit cigarette. He took it, and relished the burn of the nicotine hit.

“You know, I don’t even know whose fucking house this is?”

Draco flashed him a quick grin, leaving back against the wall within the alcove and Harry snorted, sitting down besides him, their hips and elbows and shoulders digging into each other but it wasn’t an uncomfortable sensation.

“I thought it was Cho’s but I couldn’t tell you. I’m not even sure how I got here.”  
“Probably Hermione or the Weasleys. Or maybe it was Blaise. Or Lovegood. Or Pansy. Who knows.”  
“Who knows.”

Draco made a ‘hmm-mm’ sound as he flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette, and Harry looked at him unabashedly, taking in the blonde man’s appearance. Despite the amount of alcohol they’d consumed, Draco only had the tinge of a flush on his high cheekbones and he knew that the wizard had the brilliant ability to knock back numerous qualities before getting drunk. Draco quirked an eyebrow in a distinctly Malfoy manner at the survey as he took another drag.

“I’m not drunk.”  
“Me neither, Potter.”

They sat in silence as they smoked, surrounded by the vibration of heavy bass pounding in the house. It could have been uncomfortable, but Harry and Draco had maintained a slow burning friendship over the past 12 years, so they remained where they were. 

But then Draco leaned forward, stubbing out his cigarette and turning to Harry, who was a slow smoker and always had been. And Harry looked at him, and he couldn’t help it, that funny feeling deep inside him squirmed and roared and wouldn’t be ignored even though he’d always tried to squash it. So he discarded his cigarette and leaned forward, curling his fingers around the back of Draco’s neck and pulled him down, their lips meeting not so gently. To his credit, Draco didn’t show his surprise but instead responded softly, opening his lips to allow Harry in. They tasted of beer and Fire Whisky, of smoke and hot dogs and donuts, and they found a sort of comfort, even as their tongues tangled and left them feeling sparks. Then they separated and Harry could see that Draco was flushed and laughing, so he grinned too and felt heady, especially as Draco snaked his arm around Harry and pulled him in even closer.

“You know, I’m pretty sure I love you.”

Draco gave a crooked smile at Harry’s statement, and Harry thought he wasn’t going to respond, until the blonde pressed their foreheads together.

“I know, man.”

And he kissed him first this time, and Harry knew it wasn’t the same as his but he accepted it and pressed himself against the other wizard, the kiss gentle and comforting just the way he really is. And then they weren’t connected anymore, and Draco’s eyes crinkled as he reached down and Harry instinctively slipped his fingers between his. And he thought, oh I understand now.

“You get it, right?”  
“I get it.”

Draco stood and tugged Harry up, and they faced the house before each other.

“I’m still not drunk.”  
“Yeah, I know.”

And they entered the breach once again, only remembering their promise to do the beer run as they were halfway up the stairs and Draco swore at the thought of all these people in the way. With a cackle however, he had donned his battle face and shoved his way through into the kitchen. And finally, they were bursting though the bedroom where their friends’ cheered at the sight of more alcohol. And Draco looked at Harry then, and his eyes crinkled as he touched a finger to Harry’s wrist before he joined the circle beside Hermione, the not quite yet couple leaning into each other. And Harry understood. So he smiled and joined the circle too, demanding a drink as he sat between Blaise and Lavender and was dragged into a drinking game because he still wasn’t drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly a 'Drarry' shipper but I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't let me go. I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it :)


End file.
